<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Verdad o reto by LumosTheora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669062">Verdad o reto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosTheora/pseuds/LumosTheora'>LumosTheora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Compendio personal de Yuffie x Elena [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosTheora/pseuds/LumosTheora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el cumpleaños de Reno y, para celebrarlo, ha decidido invitar a sus compañeros Turcos a disfrutar de la noche en un bar cualquiera. Todo corre a su cuenta. Y, quizá, durante su animada conversa, decidan jugar a un juego para el que Elena no está del todo preparada.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena/Yuffie Kisaragi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Compendio personal de Yuffie x Elena [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Verdad o reto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este oneshot me encanta, es uno de mis favoritos. ¡Ojalá os guste también!</p>
<p>Btw, ¡muchísimas gracias a @LadyAverno por hacerme de beta reader en una de las primeras versiones de este fic!</p>
<p>¡Disfrutadlo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El calendario de los Turcos era, por definición, errático.</p>
<p>Se trabajaba todos los días del año, con un día libre a elección personal cada semana; apenas había festivos, y eran incompatibles con los del resto de la sociedad; se podía pedir la baja por enfermedad, pero solo con dos semanas de antelación; además, podías ser seleccionado para un <em>congreso</em> fuera de Midgar, y se te concedían días libres adicionales en caso de recibir heridas de consideración; incluso existía el día de “traer a tus hijos al trabajo”.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, entre todas esas fechas a tener en cuenta, Elena siempre esperaba con ansia una en concreto: el cumpleaños de Reno. Era, de lejos, la más alocada y peligrosa. Una fecha que temer, y que secretamente esperar, pues era, en una sola palabra, imprevisible. Cada año el pelirrojo la planteaba de manera diferente: Tirarse con paracaídas desde lo alto de la torre ShinRa, beber chupitos de corriente vital, intentar robar el cohete de Ciudad Cohete… un sinfín de ideas locas.</p>
<p>La propuesta de aquel año les había encandilado, a ella y a sus compañeros, solo por su absoluta extravagancia: Ir de copas por ahí. Todas las bebidas correrían a cuenta de Reno, con una sonrisa lo había anunciado. Ninguno de sus compañeros se negó, ni siquiera Tseng. La economía de los Turcos no permitía dejar pasar esas oportunidades.</p>
<p>El bar escogido fue<em> El Séptimo Cielo</em>, que ostentaba el dudoso honor de ser el mejor bar de los distritos inferiores. El olor a taberna, rico en alcohol, fue lo primero que golpeó a Elena al entrar, como así lo hizo la diferencia de temperatura: un golpe cálido, con cierto regusto hogareño. El local era grande en comparación con muchos otros de aquella zona, atestado de gente. El bullicio le recordó a la rubia alguna que otra pelea de taberna en la que se había encontrado en el pasado. Gajes del oficio.</p>
<p>Tal era el renombre del lugar que Reno había reservado mesa, al fondo del local, contra una de las paredes. Una vez asentados, otearon de nuevo el bar. Tenía merecida su fama: buen ambiente, buena bebida y fantásticas vistas. O al menos tres de los cuatro Turcos pensaban así. A Elena no le interesaban demasiado las espectaculares curvas de Tifa, la despampanante camarera.</p>
<p>La conversa se inició tranquila, distendida. En breve ya iba por derroteros sinuosos, y continuó así durante buena parte de la noche. No todo el mundo enlaza el hilo de una conversación sobre los bajísimos salarios de los Turcos que acaba en una sátira de como los mineros de Corel pronuncian las constelaciones.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, en el mismo instante en que Reno propuso jugar a “verdad o reto”, todos supieron que ese sería el clímax de la noche.</p>
<p>Elena supuso que se le daría bien, al contrario que a sus compañeros. Los retos no la asustaban y no tenía nada que esconder. Además, siempre había sido muy afortunada. Y bien que se notó durante el transcurso del juego: Ruda había acabado pintándose un oso panda de mayonesa en la calva y Tseng confesó que una vez le atracaron y tuvo que atravesar media Midgar desnudo. Comparado con eso, admitir que le gustaban los ositos de peluche y hacer una vertical no parecía muy complicado.</p>
<p>—Muy bien rubita, voy a ponerte una complicada —sonrió el pelirrojo, que volvía a tener turno para preguntar—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Truco o trato?</p>
<p>—Dame un buen reto, que el último fue muy fácil —respondió.</p>
<p>Acto seguido Reno levantó el brazo, con su dedo índice extendido. Cerró los ojos, sus labios elevándose con picardía ante lo que iba a hacer. Sin mirar, hizo descender el brazo hacia su derecha. Su dedo se dirigía hacia la muchedumbre.</p>
<p>—Quiero que consigas el número de la persona a la que esté apuntando.</p>
<p>Todas las cabezas, en especial la de Elena, se giraron de inmediato. El pelirrojo rió sin disimulo alguno al abrir los ojos. Su dedo señalaba a una mesa no muy lejana, donde unas cuantas personas hablaban y reían junto con la camarera.</p>
<p>—Te ha tocado… la chica morena de pelo corto, la que está de espaldas.</p>
<p>El dedo apuntaba, en efecto, en esa dirección.</p>
<p>—¡P-Pero si es una chica! —protestó Elena.</p>
<p>—Me da igual —dijo Reno—. Te ha tocado.</p>
<p>—¿No puedo pedírselo al rubio alto que hay al lado?</p>
<p>—Ni de coña. Ha salido lo que ha salido. ¿No querías un reto difícil? Pues aquí lo tienes.</p>
<p>Elena suspiró. Su cara de póker, entrenada cada día debido a los requisitos de su trabajo, tenía problemas para mantener su integridad. La respiración se le aceleró un poco, notó la garganta un pelín seca.</p>
<p>Observó a la muchacha, riendo con alegría. Tenía una sonrisa amplia, y unos ojos honestos. Era, completa y objetivamente, guapísima. ¿De verdad tenía que pedirle el número?</p>
<p>La chica en cuestión se levantó de su asiento, en dirección al baño. Intentar pedirle el número con todos sus amigos presentes habría sido muy violento, pero quizá podría hacerlo interceptándola al volver. Además, los lavabos estaban al otro lado del bar. La muchedumbre la cubriría de las miradas indiscretas de sus amigos durante toda la odisea. Con esos pensamientos Elena se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes beber un buen trago de su coraje líquido. Dejó atrás a sus compañeros que luchaban por ahogar sus risas.</p>
<p>Esperó a la desconocida cerca de los lavabos. Al verla, decidió darse un pequeño y nada intencionado encontronazo con ella.</p>
<p>—¡Oh, lo siento, lo siento, no miraba donde…! —dijo Elena, interpretando su papel—. ¡Anda! Qué coincidencia encontrarte tu aquí, ¿no? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? —sonrió a la perfección.</p>
<p>La desconocida se la quedó mirando con cara de reflexión. Obviamente no se acordaría de ella, pues nunca se habían visto, pero eso daría pie a una pequeña conversación.</p>
<p>—¿… sí? Porque no me suenas de nada. Diría que te estás confundiendo.</p>
<p>—¿N-No te acuerdas? —repuso Elena como pudo, intentando mantener su papel—. ¿D-De la tienda?</p>
<p>—He llegado a la ciudad esta mañana, así que dudo mucho que sea la persona que crees que soy.</p>
<p>Elena intentó ocultar su sorpresa, pero había apostado todo a una mano y le habían descubierto el farol. Suspiró con fuerza ante la desconocida.</p>
<p>—Esto no está funcionando —murmuró. La otra chica arqueó una ceja—. Ehm… verás, en realidad no nos conocemos. Es solo que… estaba con unos amigos y… bueno, en fin, que empezamos a jugar a un juego y, ehh… —Apenas podía mirar a la cara a la desconocida—… una cosa llevó a la otra y… mi reto es pedirte tu número de teléfono.</p>
<p>La muchacha, al contrario que Elena, no tenía reparos en observarla. Había asombro en sus ojos, y una creciente y juguetona sonrisa en sus labios.</p>
<p>—Desde luego es la manera más rara con la que me han entrado nunca —sonrío—. Y de lejos la más original. Además, no estás nada, —La evaluó de arriba abajo, mordiéndose el labio—, pero que nada mal. ¿Quieres mi número? Te daré mi número.</p>
<p>—N-No, si yo no… —balbuceó Elena.</p>
<p>La desconocida se la quedó mirando, esperando algo que Elena no comprendió hasta pasados unos segundos. Como si acabara de recordarlo, sacó el móvil de su chaqueta para apuntar el número de teléfono. Mientras lo hacía, sin embargo, notó que la desconocida también había sacado algo, Elena no sabía muy bien de dónde. Era un pintalabios.</p>
<p>—¿No ibas a darme tu número? —preguntó Elena, confundida.</p>
<p>—Claro que te lo voy a dar —sonrió—, pero yo soy más de la vieja escuela —dijo levantando el pintalabios. Elena comprendió entonces que iba a escribir con él.</p>
<p>—Uhh… claro, claro. Espera a que vaya por un trozo de papel o…</p>
<p>—No te preocupes, no hará ninguna falta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elena se sentó de nuevo con sus compañeros, ojos rebosantes de expectación.</p>
<p>—¿Y…? —preguntó Reno, impaciente—. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Lo tienes?</p>
<p>—… sí —susurró Elena, desviando la mirada.</p>
<p>—¡Demuéstralo!</p>
<p>La rubia no dijo nada, solo se abrió un poco más la camisa, dejando al descubierto su piel. Debajo de la clavícula había escrito con carmín un número de teléfono. Un poco más abajo había un nombre, <em>“Yuffie”</em>, y justo al lado una marca con forma de labios.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>